Drunk Words, Sober Thoughts
by iBrows
Summary: When Riza gets too drunk, Roy comes to her rescue. What happens next? Two-shot


**Drunk Words, Sober Thoughts**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. It is the sole property of Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

Once in a while, Roy and his whole team – excluding Riza but including Maes – goes out at night to drink. They were at a bar and all of them have already had a couple of drinks and were currently talking about who should date who.

"I'm telling you, Fuery. Why don't you hit on Scheska? She seems kind and you two would make a really good couple." Jean Havoc said before he took a big gulp of his beer.

The mild-mannered Fuery just shrugged his shoulders and smiled before he chugged his beer down. Roy then decided to add in his thoughts to the conversation. "Don't believe anything Havoc says! He can't even keep one girl for a week!"

They all laughed at what he said but the _semi-drunk_ Jean didn't take it so well. "Oh, yeah? At least I don't go around fucking every woman in the city just so I can forget about the one I can _never_ have!" Jean shouted over their laughter. They abruptly stopped laughing; pretty much all of them know who it was directed towards. That didn't stop Jean, he continued his yammering. "You think I don't catch you looking at her like she's the last glass of water when you're stuck in a fucking desert?! HAHA. You gotta be shitting me, Colonel! I thought you could do better at keeping things to yourself!"

If Roy were drunk, he was sure he would've burned off Jean's face then and there. Fortunately for Jean, Roy was still sober even after having a couple of drinks. So instead of punching him or burning his face off, he retorted using words like the true diplomat that he was. "You are an asshole, Havoc."

Everyone at the table looked at Roy as he stood up and said, "I'm gonna go out and breathe some fresh air." With that he picked up his coat from the chair he was sitting on and walked away from their table. "Nice going, Havoc." Breda said sarcastically.

Roy couldn't decide which he hated more: what Jean said about him or Jean himself. As he put his coat on, a familiar figure caught his eye. A woman with her blonde-hair down seated at the bar with a drink on her hand, talking to an unfamiliar man; it was certainly Riza. Without any hesitation, he walked towards their direction, ignoring every person he bumped as he focused his eyes on her.

"Hawkeye?" Roy said once he was sure he was within earshot.

Riza turned around to face him. "Oh, hello, Colonel! What a pleasant surprise! Come, come sit here." _She's definitely drunk,_ Roy thought. A sober Riza would never say those words; not in that manner. Of course, Roy didn't obey her so he just stood beside her instead.

"Are you here by yourself?" He asked, watching her chug her drink 'till the last drop.

"Ahh, that was good. Do you want some, Colonel? It's on me." Roy looked at her in disbelief. She wasn't even listening to him.

Not only did she sound drunk, she looked drunk. One of the straps of her dress was almost slipping off of her shoulder. Roy walked closer to her and put the strap back in place. This is what he hated the most; touching her while knowing full well that he can't have her. _Not just yet._

Roy was irritated at so many things at that moment but the fact that Riza wore a sleeveless dress like this and with such thin straps just made his blood boil.

"Where's your coat, Lieutenant? You know better than to wear something this...revealing!" Roy said with a voice so stern that the man Riza was talking to, walked away from them.

"I...I must've lost it, Colonel. But whatever, I'm okay with this. This dress is kinda long too. And it's really getting warm tonight anyway." She responded. Roy groaned and muttered under his breath. "Whatever? Why the hell would you wear a dress like this in the first place? Didn't we talk about this?" He then removed his coat and put it around her shoulders.

Riza didn't seem to care about Roy's primary concern; her tattoos. "Thanks, Colonel. I'll return...return this to you, uh, I don't know when." She slipped the coat on properly, folding each sleeve in a disorderly manner in an attempt to adjust its length. After that, she sniffed the collars to which Roy's eyes widened. "God, it even smells like you. I don't know if I already told you this but I really like the, uh, perfume you've been using recently. And, _goddamn_ , you're looking really really extra good tonight too." Roy looked around to make sure nobody heard what Hawkeye just said. He sighed from relief as soon as he was sure that there was nobody close enough to have recognized them. Roy fixed his eyes back on Riza who was just about to order up another drink.

"And you look like you've had enough for tonight. Come on, let's get you home, Hawkeye." Roy said in a mild tone.

Riza shot him a glare like he just said the worst idea ever. "No! _You_ don't tell me what to do!" The man behind the bar looked at them, his attention was caught by Riza's sudden yelling. Riza just smiled at him so he went back to what he was doing.

Roy, however, was taken aback but still managed to calmly answer her. "Yes, I do. And you might as well do as you are told, Lieutenant."

The moment Roy said that, Riza stood up, wobbling as she walked closer to him. She then pointed a finger on his face and said, "Why don't you make me?!"

Before Roy could even react, Rebecca came running from behind Riza. Rebecca held Riza from the back by the shoulders and apologized to Roy. "I'm sorry, Colonel Mustang. I've been trying to get her to go home but she's been absolutely defiant. She's really _really_ drunk."

"Then, I'll take care of her from here, if you don't mind." Roy offered. Rebecca didn't even think for a moment, she knew that she could trust Roy with Riza. "Sure thing, Colonel. And, uh, here's the key to her apartment." She said before handing Roy the key.

When Rebecca walked back to where she came, Roy was left with an angry Riza who still glared at him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Stop glaring at me, it doesn't suit you. Come on now, Lieutenant." Roy, being the gentleman that he was, put his arm around her shoulder and walked with her as she struggled to walk straight. Riza put her left arm on his waist, she was not even a little bit concerned of how the people around looked at them.

After walking, or more like dragging Riza outside of the bar, Roy led her to his car. He opened the passenger side and gently laid her on the seat.

When Riza got herself seated, she quickly wrapped her arms around Roy's neck, causing him to be pulled down even more closer to her than he already was. "Help me with my seatbelt." She whispered directly at his ear.

Roy obeyed, he didn't want her to get hurt while she's drunk anyway. He managed to put her seatbelt on but still struggled as she kept hanging on to his neck while she nibbled on his right ear. "Stop doing that!" He exclaimed. Roy gently tugged at her arms to loosen the firm grasp she had on his neck.

Finally, Roy managed to get her off of him, causing her to look at him angrily. Following him with her eyes as he made his way to the driver seat. "What?" He said when he got himself behind the wheel.

"You used to love it when I do that!" She sulked. If anything, Roy found Riza's sudden overconfidence to be amusing. She just said whatever crossed her mind and that was the total opposite of what _Riza_ was.

"I didn't even say that I hated it. So, calm down, please." Roy said as soon as he got the car running. Riza leaned her head on the dashboard and put her hands on her face. She then shouted, "UGHHHH! I HATE YOU SO MUCH, COLONEL ROY MUSTANG!"

Roy chortled. "I got it, Hawkeye. Now, stop shouting before people get the wrong idea." That got Riza's attention. She sat back up and looked at him once more. "Oh, you wanna talk about wrong ideas, Colonel?"

He looked away from the road for a moment to face her and said with a straight face, "Don't start with me, Lieutenant."

Saying that only seemed to make her even more aggressive. She continued, "You...remember when we were...younger? And you were just starting to _study_ flame alchemy. We used to– "

"Stop! I mean it!" Roy suddenly said, his voice raising with every word he muttered. He wanted to concentrate on driving yet she was making it so hard.

Raising his voice seemed to have had an effect on Riza. She laid her back on the seat and said almost inaudibly, "You hate me now, don't you? Because you got all you needed from me. You needed my father's research so you used me. Now you got what you want, you don't need me anymore. That's why you're so cold to me." She sniffled after that.

Once again, he looked at her for a bit and could've sworn she was crying. "You're drunk, Hawkeye. I'm not going to respond to any of those nonsense. Your sober self knows better." He said before he parked his car outside her apartment building.

Roy carried Riza all the way to her floor – bridal style, of course. She was already half-asleep when he carried her but woke back up when they arrived at her door. "Wow, do you still work out?" She asked him.

He ignored her as he struggled to open the door. When he finally got it open, Hayate immediately stood by his feet as he stepped inside. Roy gently closed the door and turned the lights on. "Hey, Hayate. Your boss is wasted."

Riza wanted to jump off from Roy's arms and pet Hayate but he won't let her go. So she just talked to Hayate while Roy walked her to her bed. "Hayate! Don't believe what that awful man just said! I love you so much, you cutie!"

"Okay, enough of that. Let's get you to bed." He said as he stood by the bedside. Again, Riza's mischievousness took over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck once more and looked at him seductively. "Oh, I wouldn't mind that at all, Colonel. Are you going to bed me like you do with all the drunk women you take home?"

All Roy wanted was to get her home safely but it proved to be a harder task than he imagined. Roy laid her down on the bed and again, tried to disentangle her arms from his now aching neck. "Don't worry, Lieutenant. I won't. For all I know you could shoot me the moment I lay a finger on you." He joked though he was still dangerously too close to Riza. With one of Riza's powerful pulls, Roy landed on top of her. "Hey! Slow down!" He said as he quickly used his arms to support himself so he won't crush her.

It was Riza's turn to ignore Roy. "Well, I'll let you know now that I'm not armed with any guns." Roy was starting to lose himself too but did his best to not fall into temptation. "Tch, yeah, right." He countered.

Riza let go of his neck and caressed his right arm which was by the left side of her face. "I need a different kind of gun right now, _Colonel_."

Roy couldn't help but laugh loudly. He grabbed that opportunity to sit back up. "Oh, my goodnesss. That's it. I can't believe what I'm hearing. Why the hell are you suddenly so suggestive?" He asked, expecting another one of her unexpected comebacks.

"Because I think you and I...have held ourselves back long enough." She said as she inched closer to him and kissed his neck from behind. Roy almost leaned his head back to give her more access to him but instead, he faced her and held her by the shoulders. "Lieu...Riza, please don't. Just hold on for a little bit longer 'till I become Fuhrer and I promise you there would be no holding back. If we did something tonight and we get court-martialed, all our sacrifices would be for nothing."

Riza looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. "But...but I want you now, Roy." Roy smiled at her and touched her face. "Riza, all the nights I spent with another woman, I would always _always_ wish it was you instead." She touched the hand that wiped her tears away. "I'm here now. Why can't you think of me like I'm one of those other women?"

He clasped her hand tightly. "I'm _never_ going to look at you the way I look at them. You're far too precious, too important; too special. Someone that's irreplaceable."

Riza bit her lip, for the first time tonight, she was out of words. So Roy continued, "It's not worth the risk. If you're not beside me on my way to the top, do you think I'll make it? I won't, Riza. Just... _please_ , I'm begging you. I know you're hurting but I don't want to lose you." With that, he leaned his head closer to hers and kissed her lips passionately.

After sharing a kiss, Riza seemed to be calmer. She finally spoke to him, "Go." Before he stood up, he gave her one last embrace. He walked away from her and didn't look back in the fear of seeing her in pain again because of him.

That night was definitely one that Roy would probably want to remember forever and for Riza to want to forget.

One thing bothered Riza the most the next day; how was she going to face him?

* * *

A/N: I was supposed to write the next chapter for my on-going story but I wanted to continue the one-shot idea I had. This is going to be a two-shot, the next chapter would be a short epilogue. I hope you enjoyed this short (?) fic for all you RoyAi shippers out there!

Love,

iBrows


End file.
